The present invention relates to a method for applying graphic images, such as symbols, words and the like, to the surfaces of items manufactured from fibreglass.
Currently there are several methods for applying graphic images to fibreglass surfaces: (1) vinyl self-adhesive decals (2) fibreglass cloth labels and (3) stencilling.
Vinyl decals do not adhere very well to fibreglass and usually have a 20% to 50% failure rate. Fibreglass cloth printing is very expensive. Stencilling allows for only very simple images and cannot be used for multi-colour requirements. Both decals and stencilling are particularly vulnerable to acids, solvents, chemicals and other compositions that would typically destroy a vinyl decal or a stencilled image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an method of applying graphic images to fibreglass surfaces which avoids the problems or expense of such prior known methods.